You had me when you smirked
by BellaGoode
Summary: Blackthorne and Gallagher meet, this will be interesting! THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE! Please give it a chance! I'm not good at summaries x rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story so I hope you like it! I would also like to shout out to SHADOW1999 and Smirks-Classified ... Please review x :D**

**Cammie's POV:**

****My name is Cameron Morgan, or Cammie, but as I am known to the spy world, I am the Chameleon. Why the Chameleon? Well because I'm the girl nobody sees, and if anybody saw me they wouldn't take a second glance, they would think I am a normal civilian... Oh boy could they be more wrong. I am a pavement artists, and to those of you who don't know what that is, well you haven't got a high enough clearance to know. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exeptional Young Women, but most people don't know just how exeptional we are. At the Gallagher Academy we learn 14 different languages, get extra credit for hitting someone (as long as its in P&E...) and are trained to know things most people dont even know exist. The Gallagher Academy is really a school for spies, girl spies in training. That's why when me and my roommates found out there was a school for spies... BOY SPIES, we started doing some research.

"Anything yet Liz?" I ask 8 seconds after she opened her laptop, in hope she's cracked the firewalls of Blackthorne Institute... as I've now been told its called.

"Yeah!" She replied. I practically flew over to her bed. "5 seconds ago!" She said gleaming. "They really need to update their security.

"So what have you got?" Bex called out from the bathroom then seconds later appeared and came out.

"Every students name, background, level of clearance, security number, code name and-" But Liz was cut off by Macey.

"So practically everything!" it came out more as a statement than a question.

"Pretty much" was Liz's reply.

"So where us this school?" Bex's British accent came through thick as she plopped herself down next to me.

"Maine" Liz said without skipping a beat. "There's also another thing y'all guys outta know!"

"WHAT!" Bex shouted... She's not very patient.

"You guys are going on a mission with them tomorrow!"

"No way!" Bex started hopping up and down. "This is going to be bloody awesome!" Bex stops when she sees Macey's mischievous smile.

"Macey" I gulped, this what not going to be good. "Why are you smiling like that?" Yet I already knew the answer, I just needed to hear it to be 100% sure.

"I am planning youra outfits tomorrow, and hair and make up, protocal ladies!" Oh shit! This is gonan be one hell of a day tomorrow!

"Whatever, I'm tired, I'm going to bed! Night guys" a yawning Liz says.

"Night!" Bex.

"Night." Macey.

"Night" I say as I put my head on the pillow, and I fall into unconscienceness in 7 seconds flat.

* * *

_**In the**_**_morning_****...**

I sat at my desk in cov ops while Mr Solomon said we were going to have a mission today. All the girls were chatting amongst each orher saying 'I wonder what we are doing' 'who are we gonna see' and stuff like that, whilst Bex, Macey and I just sat there and grinned like fools.

"Now may I ask what you 3 know?" Mr Solomon said walking up to us.

"Now that information is classified." I said as my grin widened.

"You know... We could just cancel the mission..." Mr Solomon said looking at each of us 3.

"We know you can't!" Bex called out next to me.

"How did you know that?" Mr Solomon said keeping his cool, but I could tell he was freaking out inside.

"For 1" Macey started to say. "You just admitted that you can't cancel it"

"And for 2" Bex continued for Macey, "You can't just let Dr Steve down can you!" Bex then winked at Mr Solomon.

"Now may I ask how you ladies how you know about this?" He questioned again. I looked at both Macey and Bex, then nodded so I turned back to Mr Solomon.

"Blackthorne really need to update their security system, it took Liz all of 8 seconds to hack into their firewalls!" I exclaimed. Mr Solomon started grinning and walked back to his desk.

"The mission ladies" Mr Solomon started talking to the class again. "Is to blend into a crowd while I have some close friends of mine tail you." Mr Solomon said simply and started to walk out the classroom. He stopped short and said, "Ladies, dress as normal teenage girls would on a day out to town and meet my in the grand hall in 20 minutes!" and with that he left.

* * *

We all piled into a helicopter and started off for New York. No one knew we were going to New York, other than Bex, Macey, Solomon and I, and we wanted to make sure Solomon knew we knew.

"So Mr Solomon..." I started then looked back at Bex and Macey, this was going to be fun! "When we get to New York how much time do we have to lose our tails from Balckthorne?" I said loud enough so Bex, Macey and him could here but no one else could.

"How in the hell did you kn-" but I cut him off.

"Once again, Blackthorne need to to update their security system!" Mr Solomon just chuckled and said,

"I'll mention it to Dr Steve" and with that we flew the rest of the ride there in comfortable silence, with the occasional talk between Bex and Macey arguing where we go first. Within the last 5 minutes of the ride Mr Solomon explained what the boys aims were to meet at a certain area at a certain time with no tail, our mission was to be there with them. They werent allowed to describe their tail, just arrive withiut one. We were also given comms units, we could hear them and each other but they could hear us! I swear Mr Solomon has made this way too easy.

After 3 hours 27 minutes and 58 seconds we landed in a secluded area and we were given our targets. I had a boy called Zachary Goode. I was also given a description, dark brown, almost black hair and green eyes. We set off and we went looking for our targets.

* * *

I had found Zach and he was with Bex _and_ Macey's targets. This was just too easy. They were sitting on a park bench so we decdied to act like innocent teenage girls, trying to flirt with the boys. We sat on the park bench opposite them and stared at them for a moment or two, we _knew _that they could hear us and see us staring at them, which is why we made it obvious.

"Isn't that boy so damn cute!" Bex exclaimed in an American accent then stared at her target, Grant.

"He is!" Macey agreed. "And don't you think the one in the checked shirt is just adorable!" We then looked at Macey's target, Nick, and I could see him smirk for a split second, but just as quickly as he did hemade his face expressionless again. _Please! They are supposed to be spies!?_ I thought to myself. Then I thought of a way to make this mission a whole lot easier.

"Yeah, and tall, dark and handsome is really cute too! But guys I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Bex questioned.

"Well, maybe we could follow them and try and get their numbers!

"Sounds like a plan!" Macey said and with that the boys started walking off.

* * *

The boys had split off and I was following my target! It was so simple, I didn't have to do any counter surveillance techniques because he _knew _I was following him, what he didn't know was that I was his actual tail, not just some stalker girl. He walked into a coffee shop and and sat down with a latte. I ordered a skinny capicino and then walked up to Zach.

"Hi there!" I greeted him as I grabbed onto the other chair. "Mind if I sit?" I innocently questioned.

"No of course not." he replied and I sat down.

"I'm Tessa! Tessa Myers! What's your name?" this was just too easy.

"I'm Zach Goode!" he replied smooth and easy. Honestly _he _is supposed to be a spy. Come on Cammie just find out where he is going.

"So, what brings you too New York?"

"School field trip, how about you?"

"Visiting my family here!"

"Oh cool! Hey do you know what time it is?" he questioned looking around for a clock.

"3:56 why?" I responded without missing a beat.

"I have to meet my teacher at Abercrombie and Fitch in 4 minutes!" Hestarted to get up and so did I as I said,

"I'll come with you!"

"No that's ok"

"Oh no I'm meeting my cousin in Victoria's Secret at 4, and it's right by A&F!"

"Ok then, lets go!" and with that we walked off. I said goodbye and walked into Victoria's Secret and waited 10 seconds before following him into A&F. I followed him into a secluded area when he when he walked up to Mr Solomom.

"I'm here, 4pm sharp with no tail." Zach stated simply.

"Seems you are Mr Goode I say I'm-" Mr Solomon started but I cut him off by saying,

"Forgetting about me Joe" I call him Joe out ofschool because he's my god father, in school it's a different story.

"You!?" Zach said in shock horror. I started laughing and turned to Joe.

"Good work Cammie!" he said! I walked up to him and have him a hug. Zach's face was priceless, and his jaw was dropped to the ground.

"Go back to the others Cammie, they're waiting."

"Got it!" I said and turned on my heel, but not before I winked at Zach.

* * *

We were back in the helicopter and every girl was grinning like a fool, seems like we all won!

"So Joe" I said and then paused until I had his full attention.

"Yes Cammie?" he replied as soon as he realised I was waiting for a response.

"What time are we leaving for Blackthorne tomorrow?"

Mr Solomin just chuckled and said, "You never seize to amaze me!" so it was true! We are going to stay at Blackthorne! This is going to be one hell of a year

**Please R&R! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! If I get enough nice reviews I'll continue the story! Please review x more reviews quicker I write x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach's POV:**

****I walked back to the van and when I got there I saw a _lot _of glum faces. I guess I wasn't the only one who lost.

"Dude, what happened?" Grant called out and beckoned me over to sit next to him.

"Those girls were spies!" I exclaimed! Nick gave me a 'no duh' look then I looked over at Jonas.

"Have you searc-" I started but got cut off.

"Still working on it! I found out their school name, but I can't hack in, their system is so complex!" Jonas huffed, I have never seen him so confused, this system _must _be complex.

"So what's their school name?" I questioned.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exeptional Young Women" Jonas replied. "But I can't find out anything else!"

"How many firewalls are you past?" Nick asked Jonas.

"Not even the first one!" I swear my jaw dropped all the way to the ground. This school was good, _very _good.

"We need to find out more about them!" Grant said as if stating a fact!

"Hell yeah we do!" Nick shouted. And with that we drove back to Blackthorne in silence.

* * *

**Cammie's POV: **

We arrived back at school and we were all packing. Well Macey was, she wouldn't let us _anywhere _near our suitcases. After 4 hours 34 minutes and 17 seconds we were all packed and ready to go. We still had another 16 minutes before we had to be in the Grand Hall so we chated about the boys.

"So what did they look like?" Liz asked innocently, because she was coming in this trip too, we do still need members from the Research and Development team.

"Well my guy looked like a Greek god!" Bex exclaimed and Macey nodded in approval.

"My guy was ok, probably not my type though!" Macey said, she was not at all excited about this.

"And what about your target Cammie?" Liz asked.

He has soft brown hair and sparkly emerald eyes..._Cammie, cut out of it! You need to answer them._

_"_He was ok" I responded and they all looked at each other.

"That explains why you just said he has sparkly emerald eyes..." Macey says lifting up one of her eyebrows.

"I said that out loud?" Kutomba! **(for those of you who don't know kutomba is a swear word in Swahili)**

Ok so I just admitted I think Zach is good looking... Oh well, I can't keep anything from my girls!

We chatted like this for a while until it was 7pm. We grabbed our suitcases, we had 2 each whereas our friend Macey over here had 5! We made 2 trips to get all of our suitcases when we made our way outside.

"So Joe... Where's the helicopter?"

"Cammie we're not taking the helicopter."

"We're taking the van all the way to Maine!" I was shocked, but then a private jet flew in-correction, _Macey McHenry's private jet. _

Macey saw my face-which I am sure is priceless- and said, "Cammke sweetly, we all know the entire sophomores luggage wouldn't have fit in here!"

"True that!" Bex said then walked over and gave her luggage to some guy. We all did the same and headed into the jet.

* * *

4 hours, 57 minutes and 12 seconds later (of which I slept 2 hours, 3 minutes and 57 seconds of) we were at Blackthorne. It wasn't as nice as Gallagher, it had barbed wire fences and the grounds weren't as nice, but then again, it was supposed to be a school for troubled young men.

"You're here! Excellent!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a small podgy man, who I know is Dr Steve.

"Yes it seems we are." Joe replied.

"Now ladies we have had your rooms made the best as we can, I hope you don't mind for they're not the best."

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Joe said then handed us our keys. "Everyone's with the same roommates as usual. Your luggage will be in your rooms. Meet me here in 15 minutes, not later. Oh and no detours." He said looking straight at me. "Find your rooms then come straight back here, we have to introduce you to the boys." And with that he left us.

* * *

It took us 6 minutes to find our rooms, and when we got their we were all shocked, in a good way. There were 4 poster beds with a HUGE walk in wardrobe, that would be able to keep nearly all our clothes. Thee was also a chest of drawers at the end of each bed. The walls were decorated with blue and white polka dot wall paper, with matching bed sheets. There was also an adjoining room which led into a mini living room with 2 small leather sofas, a coffee table, a blue and white polka dot mini fridge and a plasma TV hanging on the wall. This room had another door. We opened it up to find 2 showers, 2 baths and 4 sinks.

"This is BLOODY AWESOME!" Bex shouted as she threw herself onto one of the beds.

"I know right!" Macey replied while plopping down onto another one.

"Wow this is amazing." Liz said.

"Diffinitely! But wait, where's the rest of our luggage?"

We walked I to the walk in wardrobe which already had most of our clothes hung up. We each had our own section, with plaques on the top shelf. There was also an overhead storage section which had our other suitcases on, with the rest of our clothes that weren't hung up, due to the available space. Our shoes were alllined up in our section on a bunch of shelves, some of which had our scarves, gloves, hats...

We grabbed our suitcases and started to unpack the rest of our clothes into the chest of drawers. We were half way through when we needed to head back to Joe.

"Let's go guys, we can unpack later!" I said and with that we left.

* * *

Joe had told us to wait until we heard Dr Steve mention the Gallgher Academy to stay. But I had other ideas, I followed him in...

**I know I'm evil... CLIFFY! Well you probably know what will happen but you don't know at I have in mind... If I have 10 reviews in total I will update! Please R&R! :P xx**


	3. Grand Entrance: Gallagher Style

**First of all I want to say I'm REAAAALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I started a new schools n get about 10X as much hw and school days are longer! Thanks for all the revies! Ijreally appreciate them! Also constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks x So here's chapter 3:**

**Cammie's POV:**

****I walked in about 10 seconds later after Joe. I saw some boys nod towards Joe, but that was the only thing they saw! _They're supposed to be spies... Please, my great gran could walk in doing the Macarena, whilst wearing a bikini, and not be noticed! _Shut up Cammie you're losing focus. Ok, let me look around... found him! Middle table, left side, 6 seats from the top of the table! And what's that next to him you ask? I'll tell you, it's an empty seat! This is way too easy! I soundlessly walked over to the table and sat down next to Zach! No one had noticed me yet, not even Joe! Either he's getting rusty or I'm better than I give myself credit for...

"...And I would like to welcome the wonderful students from Gallagher Academy for Exeptional Young Women!" Dr Steve interrupted my thoughts and in walked my sisters. I saw Zach look at them and I swear I saw his face fall when he couldn't see me... I'm just imagining things! I could see Joe looking for me, and watched and he looked over the whole room. He looked at me 4 times but still didn't see me! He just stepped back and let the girls introduce themselves.

The Sophmores went last and Bex being Bex went up to be the first Sophmore, "Hi my name is Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex unless you want to wake up stranded in an island with missing limbs!" I saw a fewbios scoff at that, as if she could really do that! That's when Mr Solomon stepped infront of the podium and say, "I wouldn't underestimate her boys, I'm afraid to say I have trouble sparring her in P&E!" All they boys gulped at this, other than Grant, he just mouthed 'hot' to Zach and looked back up at the stage. "I'm 16, Sophmore, and my code name is Duchess"

I looked to my left and saw the boy Bex had (Grant) druling! _Ewww!_ That's disguisting! Next Liz went up, and i saw Jonad blush! _Awww how sweet! _"Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton, call me Liz! I'm on the Research and Development track. I'm also 16, a Sophmore, and my code name is Bookworm."

Liz walked back to Bex just as Macey walked up filing her nails. She didn't even glance up she just said in a tiresome tone, "I'm Macey McHenry, yes, the senators daughter, yes I'm a spy, and yes I know you're staring at my ass, so stop!" Roughly half of the boys looked up and all the girls giggled. "I'm 16, Sophmore, blah blah blah, and my code name is Peacock."

She said all that without even looking up! She is a true Gallagher Girl! Next all of the girls went up one by one until Tina went last and sent a flirtatious wink at Zach. I saw him shiver and started laughing to myself! Still no one noticed me! God, they need some practice...

"Cammie, come out now!" I just sat there waiting to see what his reactionwould be. 5 seconds later he shouted, "CAMERON!" I stood up from where I was standing and all the boys gasped! And Zach's smirk was gone! Hallelujah! Helookses as gobsmacked as the other boys did!

I walked up to the front and heard boys start to whisper, "she's gonna get it from Mr S now!" I couldn't help it, I smirked! It was just so damn funny!

I walked up to Joe and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, I just had to see if they noticed me, it's not every day I get to do this!" I plulled away from his ear and gave him my best puppy dog pout! He finally gave in and I went to hug him. He hugged back and I heard all the buys gasp. This was so damn hilarious!

I let go of Joe and walked up to the podium and said, "My name is Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie!" whispers broke out when I said 'Morgan'. My dad is some what of a legend here. "I'm on the Cov Ops track and a pavement artist. I'm 16, a Sophmore, and my code name is... Chameleon!" There were so many whispers going through out the Grand Hall!

Suddenly a boy from the Senior table stood up and exclaimed, "You're not the Chameleon, the Chameleon's a boy! Hence the name Cameron!" oh God he is in to get it!

"Cameron is both a boy and a girl name, don't be sexist" Bex screamed out! The boy just responded with,

"Even so, you're just a girl, you couldn't beat any of us!" He did not just go there! Oh ok, it's time I do something, Gallagher Girl style!

"You really think you're that good! Fine then, I challenge you to a spar!" he just smirked and all his friends laughed, they honestly thought he could beat me!

"fine, tomorrow at 11am"

"ok!" I smirked back.

"If I win you and all of the other girls have to model for us, in clothing we choose" all the boys wolf whistled and patted him on the back.

"fine by me you won't be me anyway!" I answered back, "if I win you and your little group of friends can't talk to ANY of the Gallagher Girls!" he just rolled his eyes!

"deal"

"deal" I responded.

"you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" One of his friends shouted. "Jay over here is ranked 3 on the list for Blackthorne and is 50th for the top teenage CIA spies!"

Bex came up behind me and said, "Well Cammie has been ranked 1st for the Gallagher list since 7th Grade and is top on the teenage CIA list, as well as in the top 10 for the actual CIA list!"

Jay's friend shut up and and everyken was staring at me! I felt very un-chameleony!

"see you tomorrow!" I said into the microphone and walked off with my friends to our dorms!

**Zach's POV:**

****We were listending to Dr Steve give his speech when he mentioned the Gallagher Academy for Exeptional Young Women coming to visit! Everyone looked up at the doors and in walked the Gallagher Girls! I looked to find _her_ but I couldn't find her! I was really upset, I really liked her! Her big sparkling blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair that falls just perfe- stop it Zach! You don't fall for girls, girlsgall for you! You've got the Goode charm! All the girls went up and introduced themselves! Grant drooled when Rebecca went up (and i was scared of her, never tell ANYONE I said that) and Jonas blushed when he saw Liz! They would be perfect together, I could tell she was a geek, and my suspicions were confirmed when she said she was on the R&D track. I could also see Nick checking Macey out, I'll have to ask him about that later! All the different years went up and this girl, Tina I think, winked at me as she left. I shivered, she gave me the creeps!

Suddenly Mr Solomon stepped to the podium and spoke 2 syllables, "Cammie". 20 seconds past and still no sign. His face was getting redder. "CAMERON" he shouted.

Suddenly next to me _she_ got up and walked to the front! Damn, she was right next to me! I'm gonna have to try and fix that! So Cammie walked up to the stage and introduced herself **(I can't be bothered to right it all out again...)**

****Wait! She's a Morgan! Her dad is a legend here, one of the best students to ever graduate Blackthorne! She continued then mentioned her code name: Chameleon! Shes the Chameleon! But he's a boy! _Cameron _Morgan. As iftoo answer my unspoken question Jay, one of the Seniors, stshouted and asked exactly what I was thinking!

Cammie thought this was very offending and made a remark about being sexist. The whole school was watching, even the teachers, like it was a tennis match.

Cammie then challenged him to a spar! Ooh bad move! He's good, well not ame good as me, because I'm Goode!

Cammie agreed and then Jay's friend, Mark spoke up,

"you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Jay is in the top 3 for the Blackthorne ranking list" yeah because I'm 1st and Garnt is 2nd, with Jonas being 4th and Nick nottreacly up there yet. He's new, so hasn't prneed himself yet.

"He is also in the top 50 for the best teenage CIA ranking!" Mark continued! He looked so proud.

Bex then told us that Cammie was 1st of the Gallagher list since 7th Grade, God she must have just only strated then gone first... she must be good! We were also told that Cammie was 1st on the teenage CIA list and in the top 10 for the actual CIA agent list, this one included the top spies around the world! Every single boy's mouth gaped open, including my own! This girl was a whole new level of hot!

She then walked off with her friends, probably to go to their dorm. all the boys watched in amazement as they left! And only one thing sprung to mind

**Cammie and Zach's POV (as Cammie leaves the Grand Hall):**

****_This is gonna be one hell of a semester!_

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to strangle me for takindose long to update? Please review! I know I've been really bad updating and I'm sorry! I made the chapter extra long to make up for it! X**

**7+ reviews I'll update in 1 day**

**5-6 reviews I'll update in 2 days**

**2-4reviews I'll update in 4 days**

**0-1 reviews I'll update in a week**


	4. OMG GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

**So here's the next chapter! **

**Zach: About time**

**Me: what? How did you know I was gonna be here?!**

**Zach: *point to self* spy **

**Me: *groans***

**Zach: *smirks***

**Me: I can easily replace you with Josh**

**Zach: *smirk disappears***

**ALSO I FORGOT! Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallaher Girls, only the plot and a few characters, the rest goes tot the A-MA-ZING Ally Carter! **

**Ok enjoy...**

**Cammie's POV:**

****We walked up to go find our rooms. It took us 3 minutes because I found a passageway! We walked in and saw 4 poster bed in each corner, a walk in wardrobe BIGGER than the room itself and and adjoining room, with a 32" plasma TV, a blue and white spotted mini fridge, blue corner sofa, 2 large bean bags- one white and one blue- and a popcorn machine! We all gasped and even amacey was impressed! That was _always _a good sign! Macey just ran to the wardrobe and said, "we have so much space, we need more clothes!"

I groaned and plopped myself onto one of the beds. "Macey we have enough clothes!"

"Cammie dear, there is never such thing as enough clothes!" and with that we started to unpack, and it dawned in me that not a single item was clothing was mine, other than the clothes I was wearing now.

"Macey these are all your clothes!" I screeched now desperatelthrough ing clothes out of the suitcase to try and find something that was mine!

"Yep" Macey said popping the 'p'.

"Have I got any clothes?" I questioned her.

"Nope" she replied, yet again popping the 'p'.

"May I know why none of my clothes are here!" I didnt really ask it as a question, but more demanded it. I mean, even my pyjamas weren't mine... NO ONE WAS GONNA SEE ME IN MY PJ's! Other than Macey, Bex and Liz of course, but I don't get why I have the skimpiest clothing ever! A super small tank top and tight booty shorts.

"well, you're clothes wern't sexy enough, they didn't reveal enough skin!" she was explaining this to me as if she was talking about the weather.

"Macey, I don't want my skin showed!" I told her, but there was no use, we couldn't just fly back to Gallagher.

"but Cam, you have to loom good fot the boys! Plus, it's Saturday tomorrow, im taking you to the mall and we're buying a while new wardrobe for home, so you don't have to borrow mine!" oh god, shopping with Macey! More like shoping the the Devil, the Devil who wears Prada **(I think someone write that in one of there's, just tell me and I'll say next chapter!)**

****"but Mac-" I stared but was interuppted

"don't make me put Bex on you!" that shut me straight up! I sighed as a sign Od giving in and Macey smirked, looking too evil for my liking!

Then there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it to find...

**I know, cliffie! Hehe! Same rules apply:**

**0-1 reviews update in 1 week**

**2-4 reviews update in 4 days**

**5-6 reviews update in 2 days**

**7+ reviews update in 1 day**

**Please review, I take constructive criticism! I k kw the chapters short, it's just filling in! Something will happen, don't worry! Make zach prounf and review! Be Goode! X**


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I thought I had my alerts on for reviews and I thought I got none, then I looked at my story and saw I got 14 for 1 chapter! Omg thanks soooo much you guys! Because I didn't update when I said I did here's another chapter!

Cammie's POV:

**I opened the door to Tina.**

"Hey Tina!" I said and was about I ask why she was here, but she wasn't here to gossip.

"listen up and listen carefully!" she hissed at me, what was she getting at?

"I like Zach and I saw him first, so don't you go and try and take him from me!" God she honestly thought Zach liked her... haha, just wait!

"Actually Tina" Macey suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Zach likes Cammie, it's obvious, plus I don't count someone shivering-" Macey got cut off.

"And not the good kind!" Bex shouted from her bed.

"As them showing signs of supposedly 'liking you'" Macey made air quotes with her fingers.

Tina just stood there, absolutely shocked by our response.

"I'll tell you what, we'll just see who he likes better!" she shouted back.

Macey scoffed, "Fine by me, we all know who he'll choose!"

I just stood there watching them like a tennis match. I can't believe Tina and Macey were actually saying this. I didn't even realise I had my mouth open until Liz walked on the way to the bathroom and closed it for me.

"Fine, may the best girl win!" Tina said smugly and strutted off to her dorm. Let me tell you, she looked like she had a hip problem, she might as well have galloped off.

I went back to my bed and started my Cov Ops report. Then I heard yet again another knock on the door.

Zach's POV:

After dinner I went back to my room with Jonas, Nick and Grant.

"I can't believe you didn't see her!" Grant exclaimed. "she was right next to you!"

"Hey!" I shouted back, "she was opposite you!"

"yes, but you should have felt her sit down behind you"

"shut up."

"to be fair she is the Chameleon" Jonas piped in.

"I can't believe she is the Chameleon though!" Grant exclaimed.

"psh, she's not really the Chameleon!" Nick scoffed. "She's just a girl"

"Nick, on the CIA list 6/10 of the top spies are female!" Nick just stopped in his tracks.

"What!"

"yeah didn't you know!"

"No of course I didn't! The Chameleon and SteadyAim are the bisexual ones, but I always assumed they were boys!"

"well that's sexist!" Mr Solomon said from behind us. We all turned around to face him. "she is the Chameleon, boys you just need to except the fact that there are going to be people better than you!" everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. Mr S just chuckled.

"but Mr Solomon" Jonas said, "according to my calculations boys will win 96.89% of the time!" Jonas exclaimed.

"did you do that with normal girls or Gallagher girl?" Mr S questioned,

"Normal girls." Jonas sighed in defeat, then grabbed his laptop. "50" Jonas whispered.

"what?" Nick, Grant and I asked.

"we had a 50% chance of beating them!"

"what did I tell you boys!" Mr S said, then turned and walked away.

Later that night I got really bored, so I decided to go and find Cammie. See if she would want a tour or something... Yes I wanted an excuse to talk to her, but I'm not going to admit that!

"I'm going for a walk" I said for to the guys and didn't wait for a response. I walked the halls and headed straight for where the girls were staying. Now I just had to guess what room they were in. I headed for the first room on the left, and the person who answered the door was Tina.

"Hey Zachy-poo!" she purred, I took a step back, I really don't like her!

"umm.. Hey Tina!"

"you want to come in?" she asked.

"actually I was looking for Cammie" I said, I saw her face fall.

"Why do you want to see her?!" she exclaimed.

But I didn't answer, all I said was, "Just tell me which room is hers!" she pointed to the one opposite hers, so I left without saying another word.

I could tell Tina was still staring at me so I turned around and said, "Bye now!" and did a small wave! She just slammed the door shut and I knocked on Cammie's door.

What am I going to say? I saw the handle twist and there stood Cammie. She looked beautiful! Not hot, beautiful! I was really falling for Cammie, and hard.

I took a breath and then started to speak.

"Hey Cammie, do you want to come for a walk, I can give you a tour."

"Zach I..."

**Hehe a cliffie, I'm evil! Review and you'll get another chapter x**


	6. GF x

**Here you go guys! Also to Alex545 (I think) thanks for the recommendations, I will make Bex better than Cammie at fighting x**

**Here you guys go:**

**Cammie's POV:**

****"Zach I..." I turned back around to face my friends.

'Go for it' Macey mouthed. I looked over at Bex and Liz and they were both nodding.

"okay, I guess so!" I said. I just found it so weird hanging out with boys. Zach stopped me and said,

"it's ok if you don't want to, I was just.. Wondering" he said while scratching his looked so adorable.

"no, no I do!" I exclaimed and saw Zach smile, not smirk, but smile. He looked super hot! I followed him out and we were just walking until we got to the grand hall.

"soo... Where are we gonna start?" I questioned.

"well what do you want to see?" he asked. So I asked a question I've been waiting to ask.

"have you got any secret passageways?" I asked. He just lifted up one eyebrow and said, "we don't have any secret passageways."

"fine I guess I'm doing this myself." I muttered but knew he heard me.

"doing what yourself?" he questioned, God he's stupid.

"secret passageways." I said as if it were obvious. I started running my hand along the wall. I suddenly found the teensiest crack in the wall, you couldn't see it but you could deffinitely feel it. I started to push down.

"but we haven't got any secr-" he was cut offthen the wall opened up and I stepped through.

"how did you do that?" he asked, his mouth open.

"just living up to my code name!" I said and started to walk through, he followed behind me.

"So Gallagher Girl, do yo-" I cut him off by stopping and facing him.

"Gallagher Girl?" I questioned.

"yep! It's my nickname for you" he smirked. I blushed and his smirk grew even larger. He was so cute, and I really like him! But I don't think h feels the same. I'm plain Jane, what would he see in me?

**Zach's POV:**

****I just told Cammie my nickname for her and she blushed. She was so adorable when she blushed. I can tell she likes me, well at least I hope. I was so nervous around her at the beginning but now I'm just admiring her. She is so adorable, and I think I love her. Scrap that I know I love her. We were just talking when we saw a little bench. She sat down so I sat down nexhero her.

"so what do you wanna do?" she asked. I just looked into her Saphire eyes, they were sparkling in the little light we had.

"20 questions!" I smirked mischievously. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"okay! You start!" she exclaimed.

"what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"green. What about you?"

"well Gallagher Girl, seems we have more in common!" I smirked.

"what's your favourite food?" she questioned.

"Crème Brulee! You?"

"you'll never guess!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"your favourite food I Crème Brûlée too" I stated as if it were a well known fact.

"yep" she said popping the 'p'.

We went on like this until it wasthe last question.

"okay last question Zach, don't mess it up!" she said sarcastically, and said the lastpart in a sing song voice while laughing. She had a beautiful laugh. Everything about her I could only describe in one word... Beautiful.

"oh I will" I said while smirking. But them I stopped and I was dead serious.

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Cliffy! Sorry! I have to do my hw! But I will update tomorrow! Also the fighting scene is next chapter, so it will be up soon! If I finish my hw quickly I will either update tonight or tomorrow morning, but DEFINITELY tomorrow afternoon! Ok... Have fun with whatever you do with your lives! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys, chapter 7:**

**Cammie's POV:**

****"Cammie will you be my girlfriend?" me, out of all the girls, in the entire school he chooses _me! _I was speechless, for 3 seconds, before I responded with,

"yes"

"it's ok if you don't wa-" Zach stopped himself mid sentence. "yes?"

"yes!" I said again, and I saw Zach's face light up. He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes, and I did they same, next thing you know we were kissing each other. I felt a spark. He kissed me slowly and passionately, and it was the best kiss I ever had. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes, as I looked into his. His deep emerald green eyes. I loved every bit about him. Yet I've only known him for a while. Zach opened his mouth to speak but suddpassage heard footsteps.

Oh My God

It was Joe.

"Hello Mr Solomon" Zach said formally to him. I just walked up and hugged him.

"Hey Joe!" I said nonchantly. Me and Joe burst out laughing from the look on Zach's face.

"Zach, I'm guessing you've met me godaughter." Joe said while look between us.

"Goddaughter!" Zach exclaimed and I just nodded my head. I was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Go to bed now Cammie, you've got ass to kick tomorrow!" Joe winked and then lead me out the door, I turned back to take a quick glance at Zach but he was gone.

* * *

"Cammie get up!" Bex sang. I just groaned and checked my internal clock. It was 5: 37 am!

"Bex it's 5:37am!" I stated and pulled the duvet over my head. I heard the footsteps walk away so I started to drift off again. Only to be woken yet again by a freezing ice bucket of water.

And I hate to admit this but... I screamed. A very high pitched scream. 12 seconds later the door burst open and there stood Zach.

"What's wrong?" he said. Then he saw me drenched in water and had an amused smirk on his face.

"not. a. word." I hissed and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"ok, ok" he said and started to walk out, when I stopped him.

"wait!" he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "how did you know I screamed?"

"Gallagher Girl, you were heard from a mile off" he said, but I knew otherwise.

"but the doors are soundproof!" Bex stated and crossed her arms over her chest. She was on my right and Macey joined us so she was in my left. They look like mirror images of each other.

"You bugged our room!" Macey exclaimed and we all started staring daggers at him.

"only voice bugs!" he said defending himself. If he wasn't so cute he'd be a dead man.

"just go" Macey said and started dragging me towards the bathroom.

"shower, 7 minutes, not more!" she stated.

"why am I up so early?" I asked the question which had been bothering me.

"because, you need to look hot for the spar!" she responded and with that I was in the bathroom.

* * *

I was poked, prodded and burnt but finally I was done. We had skipped breakfast, since Macey had to 'beautify' me. Bex grabbed some chocolate bars and fanta from the mini fridge, so I could snack. when I was done it was 10:28, and I looked _hot! _I didn't recognise the girl I saw in the mirror. My hair was in a ponytail with wisps of hair coming out framing my face. I was also wearing natural makeup with subtle smoky eyes. Now what I wore I was _very _self conscious of. Macey had me dressed in SUPER short bright green shorts

** . /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=11556&storeId=19658&langId=-1&categoryId=&parentCategoryId=&topCategoryId=&productId=1038999&seq=01**

****And a white sports bra... JUST THE SPORTS BRA!

** en-gb/product/anemore-crop-top-01521800101**

****I looked around to see that my roomates were wearing the exact same thing. Except Bex's shorts were blue, Macey's were orange and Liz's were pink.

"Macey, I am not wearing this!" I shouted and Liz nodded her head in agreement. "You need to look hot for Zach!" I told themleast night what happened between me and Zach. So now they have to go to extra measures for me to look good.

"let's just go!" Bex shouted, she was never patient.

We walked down to the P&E barn- they had one too- and started to stretch. When we got there every single jaw dropped open, EVERY boy in the whole school was there to see the fight! Great just great! If I didn't fell self conscious before then how do you think I feel now! I walked over to the mat an don my way ther saw Zach smirking! He just walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me. Immediately a few boys started to walk away and glaring at Zach. I just laughed and looked around. Bex had loads of guys around her but they all backed away once Grant stepped up. Liz just stood there with Jonas, everyone knew they were perfect for each other. Macey had all the other guys gawking at he, but she ignored them all.

"Gallagher girl you look... Hot!" zach exclaimed. I just blushed and Zach smirked his sexy smirk.

"really?" I asked! I honestly didn't believed I looks that good to have Zach say that I look hot.

"yes, you do!" he exclaimed as if it were obvious. Suddenly Jay came out from the crowd and said, "are we gonna spar or not?"

"sure! let's start!" and with that we were on the mat. The second he shook my hand I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He tried to swipe me from under my feet but I jumped. As I jumped he got himself back up. I threw a punch and hit his jaw making him do a double take. While he was down I twisted his arm behind his back and snapped his wrist. He fell to the ground and I sat on his back. I had obviously won, and I hadn't even broken a sweat. I watched as Jay hobbled off to the emergency room with his friends. I almost felt bad for him,then I remembered he messed with a Gallagher girl, you do NOT mess with us! All the girl ran up and hugged me and said things like, 'honestly, he's top on the Blackthorne list' and 'that was waaaay too easy'. I asked Bex if she wanted to spar and she said sure! Now I had some real competition. It was very close we went on for 14 minutes before Bex round house kicked me in the ribs and I fell! I love my friends, they're awesome! After we decided to go back to the room for I was really sweaty now! When we got back we found a not on the door. It read, 'meet in the hall with all the other Gallagher Girls at 1. -Solomon

P.s. bring money

"OMG!" I swear Macey burst my eardrums. "We're going shopping!"

Oh dear, please God help me now!

**I know it was crap! But I'm tired... I will try and update tomorrow! I swear I'll try! :D**


End file.
